The Analytical Impossible
by M14Mouse
Summary: A two-part fic that describle Ratchet throught Clank's eyes. Clank throught Ratchet's eyes. Ratchet's Part is Up. Friendship fic! (Spoilers to ALL Three games(Completed)
1. Default Chapter

The Analytical Impossible

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own Ratchet or Clank. Now, isn't that sad.

Summary: A two-part fic on the friendship of Ratchet and Clank. ((Spoilers to ALL Three games!))

A/N: This idea has been bouncing in my head for quite awhile. After beating the third game, the idea wanted out now! So, who I am to deny my mouse muse? First part is Clank's POV and next week, Ratchet's POV will post. Enjoy! Read and Review if you wish.

--Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.—

Muhammad Ali

(Clank's POV)

We are the analytical impossible. The probability of our friendship to work out is one in 23,768,900,701. I have done the calculation myself. Twice. Yet, I attach myself to his back and help him fight and escape countless battles. For the past two years, we have rarely left each other side.

Probability and logical says we should have never meet and save several known galaxies. I learn to lean toward Ratchet's point of view about our meeting. He calls it, fate. It was fate that brought us together. I crash land on the planet that he was stuck on. He wanted off the planet and I wanted to save the universe by finding Captain Qwark, the greatest superhero of all time. I believe he could save the galaxy from Drek. I couldn't have be more wrong.

Now that I have process that bit of information. I am curious why Ratchet want to get off the planet. He never did say. Perhaps, I will ask him about that later.

Well, we travel from planet to planet following leads and gaining new experiences. We meet people and creatures that I never dreamed of meeting. Until, I found out the truth. Captain Qwark ally himself with Drek. How could he do this? I couldn't understand why someone like Captain Qwark would do this to universe. Captain Qwark was beloved and greatest superhero of the galaxy. Yet, he threw away for money and power. I just didn't understand and I was so lost and confused.

But Ratchet's reaction to this news was different than mine. He wanted revenge. He didn't care about the universe. I didn't see the logical in this and even to this day, I don't see the logical. I learn that creatures like Ratchet are illogical. This illogical being was driven to get Qwark. His blood pressure and his pulse had raise. Something in his body just drove him to be stronger and more determined than before. Despite our differences, I couldn't abandon him. He made a point of saying that getting to Qwark would lead to Drek. In some ways, Ratchet was correct. But by the time we defeat Qwark, Drek had went forward with his plans. Drek made the biggest miscalculation of all. Drek threaten to destroy Ratchet's home planet.

Most of all, he made Ratchet angry.

Never make Ratchet angry.

Ratchet push through Drek's armies and destroy Drek's machine. In end, we have saved the galaxy. A new thought came to me. Now what? What do I do now? In the process of fleeing, I came to injury the circuits in my right arm. I couldn't point it out as he walk away from me. As he walked away from me, I felt hurt and abandoned. Since I meet Ratchet, I was never alone. I didn't like this feeling. It made me feel hollow. I couldn't express it as I walk in the different direction. For that brief moment, I was crashed.

His voice rang out to me.

"Well, aren't you coming back to the ship? I need to take a look at that arm."

He came back for me. That hollow feeling was gone and I was happy. We could have part ways at that point but we didn't. I and Ratchet become instant celebrities and heroes to the galaxy. For first six months, we were busy with interviews, magazines, holo-movies offers, and endorsement deals. Even during that time, we rarely left each side.

After saving the world, our friendship truly began. I got to see a different side of Ratchet. The fighting Ratchet was not much different from the normal Ratchet. Ratchet is a very focus, smart, and driven creature. Although, he doesn't process some information well like computers or the female kind. He is brilliant when it came to mechanics. He can build things out of metal and a few parts that I could not believe. We would have discussions about what he was building. He would have such fire in his eyes and face. He always said it was possible to build it. If I did not believe it could not be build. I would so. When he was wrong, he would smile a little and shrugs.

"Oh, well. Back to the drawing board. I get some day."

In some cases, I was wrong. I would say so. Ratchet would smile and say I told you so. It was never mean tone but in almost a friendly tone. We would play videogames and hunt down monsters if the need arose. It didn't matter if he was lombrax and I was a robot. We were friends. Those were the peaceful time for us and I enjoy it. Two months after the barbecue at Al's, we were no longer need. I would catch Ratchet staring at the stars or shine one of his old weapons. Drek had changed him. He didn't realize at the time. He was a solider and a hero. It was in his blood now.

Then the incident with the Proto-pet came to our attention. I could see the fire in his eyes came to life but I didn't want to get involve with a thief. So, I was offer a more comfortable living space while Ratchet was away. It was a strange time for me. I was surrounded by staff but yet, I was alone. Sometimes, I would have the urge just to call Ratchet to see if he was well. I would watch his missions on the holo tube. He hasn't lost his edge at all. He was still very much a soldier, a fighter, and a hero as before. I got myself into trouble which is entire my fault. I did not pay attention to my surroundings as I should have. Ratchet came to my aid. I saw the worry look on his face when he found me again. I did not want him to worry so about me.

At the moment, we were fighting along side each other again. I must say that I did miss it. At end, we did save the galaxy again. This time the threat was from Captain Qwark. He was trying to regain his former glory. I believe I and Ratchet had a convention about that later. Captain Qwark is the most annoying man in the galaxy. How did he become a superhero is beyond our understanding. Yet, Ratchet point out something. Qwark have always been a hero and he was always in the spotlight. He loved it and when he lost it. He sought to reclaim in any way he could. We made a decision to retire from the superhero business.

Always it is known that life doesn't go as you plan. I got offer one deal to this holo-movie and then it took my career off. I become a superstar while Ratchet became a shadow. He became my butler in my flicks, a role that did not fit him at all. He wouldn't let me go to the movie set alone. He would cheer me on and congratulate me when one of my movies did well or I won another award. I see moments of jealousy in his eyes but yet, he never let get in the way of our friendship. Despite of my movie career, I would never let Ratchet go alone on his missions. He would take missions for the Galaxy Rangers or someone that need our help. We were a team.

As a team when we fought off the invasion on Veldin. Didn't they learn anything from Drek? Don't mess with Ratchet's home world. You will lose. We found out about Dr. Nefarious from president. The president had the nerve to call Ratchet a good chuffer with a gun. When we found the man who defeat Dr. Nefarious was none other than Captain Qwark. When we were able to return Qwark's memories and then the president did again. He made Captain Qwark a head of the mission against Dr. Nefarious. Didn't the president realize what Qwark had done in the past! He nearly caused the destruction of two galaxies.

Didn't he realize that Ratchet could have leaded the mission with no trouble at all! The press and the politicians appear to favor the fabulous Captain Qwark because he appears extraordinary while Ratchet looked so normal. He didn't have big muscles or superpowers. He just had this understanding of weapons and armor. Nothing more than a common soldier. He wasn't! He was extraordinary! He was a hero. No one seems to see it. At least, I thought no one saw it.

But again, I was wrong. One of the few times, we were to eat in the cafeteria on the Starship Phoenix. I watch as Q-Force was barking orders at the Galaxy Rangers to get out of line. So, they may get to meatloaf first. The Galaxy Rangers did not move but once Ratchet entered the line. The Galaxy Rangers step across for Ratchet but not for them. The look on Qwark's face was priceless. In that moment even Qwark realized that he would never gain the respect that Ratchet had received. There were so many moments like this that I couldn't understand until now. After autograph signing to promote one of my holo-flick, a robot approached us. I thought it was another fan but he didn't even pay attention to me. He reached and shook Ratchet's hand and thanked him for saving his troops. Then he would salute Ratchet and Ratchet would return the salute. Then the robot walk away.

Sometimes, it would come in form of shouts and cards. Sometimes, it would come by the meetings on the streets.

"Hey, Sergeant!"

"Thank you, Commander!"

"Nice to see you again, Captain."

Ratchet would react in kind. He wouldn't know their names but he would answer them in return. While I have adoring fans and great holo-flick career, Ratchet has gained something much more profound; he earned their respect worth of a hero. In those soldiers' eyes and in mine, he was a hero.

He didn't do it by being super ego like Captain Qwark. He did by himself. I have never been so proud to have him as my best friend.

At the risk of saving the known galaxy, we risk our own lives. I came close to lose my best friend and I could do nothing. I was trap in a cage. I felt helpless as I watch him fight my evil self. Didn't Dr. Nefarious realize that Ratchet wasn't so easy to beat? He defeated my evil self in no time.

He walks over to me and knocked me down from the cage. He looked down at his feet in remorse and guilt. It wasn't his fault. I watched everything thought the vid-link. I could understand how Ratchet could have been fooled. Clunk was just like me in everything. He would not let me take the blame but I saw guilt in his eyes afterwards. After the universe is safe again, we will talk about this. The incident needs to be address for both of our sakes.

Now, I wait as Ratchet checks his weapon one last time before the final battle. His head was held high and he was ready.

"Ready, Clank?" He said.

"I am ready." I said.

Here we are again. We are the analytical impossible. But somehow, we make it possible and for that I am glad.

The End.


	2. A Lifetime plus Two Years

A Lifetime plus Two Years

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I wouldn't mind owning one of those cute agents of Dread.

Summary: Ratchet's POV on Clank

A/N:

--Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence. True friendship is a plant of slow grow, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation.—

George Washington

"Are you ready, Clank?" I said as l check my weapon one last time. This was it. The final battle against current baddie of the universe, Dr. Nefarious

"I am ready."

I heard my best friend's voice behind me.

If you told me two years ago, I will be out and saving the universe. I would tell that you are crazy. Two years ago that my best friend would be a robot named Clank. I would hit you over the head with my wrench.

Lets face it, folks. I respect robots but at the time, I dislike them. They were everywhere. They could do anything. They were prefect. Any other creatures were less than prefect. They didn't fit into the universe. For the longest time, I didn't fit into the universe. I drift from job to job. I try to everything. I just couldn't find where I belong. Sure, I was a good mechanic but was good is that when you had a robot that could do the job for less money than you. With time and effort, I start to build my own ship. I hope to found another planet and hopefully find somewhere I belong.

That change when a key component crash landed on Verdin.

The key component was Clank.

We weren't friends at our first meeting. In fact, I was down right mean to him. Here was this loud and smart robot wanting my help. A robot want my help and I would have told him no but he was my one way ticket out of Verdin. I was going to take it even if it require of me to taxi him around the galaxy to find Captain Qwark. I kept telling myself that the next planet I would be able to get rid of him. Instead, I was drawn into his quest to finding Captain Qwark. Once we did find him, we found out he was working with Drek. He was nothing but a fake. Someone I look up at the time, turn out to be a fake. Figures. Clank couldn't figure out why I was so angry. He just didn't understand. This man told me I could be a hero. Normal Ratchet could be a hero. It was almost impossible dream to me but it felt so right.

Then when I found out he was a fake. I felt that dream was also a fake and that hurt more than anything. I wanted revenge. It sounds stupid now but then, I want it so bad. Clank really didn't understand it. Clank is so logical and straight forward. He doesn't see grey areas like I do in life or people. Honestly, I think that one of Clank's best qualities. It allow to me to see there is some good in the world. I told him quite bluntly that if we find Captain Qwark then we will find Drek. I was right but it took long. By the time, we find Captain Qwark and defeat him. Drek had move forward with his plans. He was going to destroy my home.

My home! Nobody attack my home and get away with it. With me and Clank working as a team, we defeat Drek one and for all. I didn't feel like a hero when I was finish. I just feel happy that my home, I, and Clank were safe. I was going to search the galaxy for a place to belong. I may not belong on Verdin but it was home.

Clank injury his arm as we escaped. Part of me wanted to walk away from Clank and never to see him again. I did just that. I walked away from him. I keep telling myself that don't look back. Clank will find someone to help him. Clank was a great guy and anyone would take him in. With every footstep I took, my heart grew heavy. The minute I reach the bridge, I knew that I couldn't do it. I grow attach to him. I would even say he was my friend. I could feel empty place on my back where he was. I couldn't abandon him. I turn myself around and got him. When the look of disappointment wash off his face when I got him.

That moment hit me.

He could feel. He may not show many emotions but he could feel them.

"Come on, let go back and fix that arm." I said. I couldn't say anything else. I was lost for words. I knew I never want to see that look on his face again.

Saving the world had made us instant celebrities. Everything in my once normal life was now chaos. We had to do interviews, holo-flicks, magazines, and endorsement ads. We will push and pull in every direction. The only thing that kept me sane was Clank. Clank was calm through the entire thing. I don't know how he did it. In looking back, we need each other. When fans become almost terror, I would step in and when the contracts come up, he would step in.

Instead of the battlefield, it was now the real world that we become a team and friends. In fact, he became my new roommate. Boy, we argue a lot. He was so logical that drove me nuts. He would challenge me in every way and I am not one to step down from a challenge. I went out of my way to prove him wrong. Sometimes, it would fail and other times, I would win. I enjoy the challenges. In the quiet times, we just sat and read some magazine or play videogames. I enjoy that too. We didn't use words. We just needed each other.

Of course, peace didn't last for long. In this case, it was all because of a pet. A pet would attack anyone without any purpose. Now imagine that pet multiplied by millions. This was first time I went solo. Clank was tired of the fighting. So, it was strange to go alone. I miss him. When the thief kidnapped him, I was angry. No one mess with my best friend. The thief was lucky that she didn't harm him. I don't know what I would have done if she did. After that, Clank rejoined me on my saving the universe thing. You wouldn't guess who was behind it? Captain Qwark. Yes, the same Captain Qwark who ally himself with Drek. He nearly destroyed my universe. It was almost scary that how easy he slipped into power.

Once we defeat him again, I was hoping for good. I didn't take many offers from the media. I was busy with Galaxy Rangers, Megacorp, and private work. I realize I wasn't into the media. My time at saving universe had made me into a soldier. I would protect the people and robots.

But Clank did one holo-flick and it made him a star. I would refuse to allow him to go the holo-flick studio alone. I didn't trust that director but the director had other ideas. He made me Clank's chuffer. I hated it. I hated it how Clank became a hero in eyes of the public. I become a shadow. No one cared about Ratchet. I was jealous but I wouldn't let that get in the way of my friendship with Clank. He was more important to me than that. One time that the director made me something do that I truly hate. I left the studio in a rage and to find a message on my answer machine from Galaxy Rangers. I took the mission without Clank. Despite his halo-flicks, he would never left me go alone on these missions. I knew Clank was at the studio doing some voice work. I grabbed my gear and left.

Later that night, I returned to home. I was hoping that Clank wasn't home. I was hoping that Clank got busy with something else. The mission was tough. The mission was to clear out some monsters from the sewers. It turns out that some monsters turn out to quite a few monsters with a lot of teeth. I feel so tired and my body ached in so many places. I was lucky that my armor was so well padded or it would have been worse. The moment, I step into the house. I allowed the door to close and lean my body against it. I didn't need to look up to see him. I could feel his green eyes on me.

He ordered one of the robot butlers to take me to my room. I think I fell asleep before I even made it to my room. I remember waking up and Clank was right there.

"Clank, I…" I said.

"You will never do that again." Clank said.

I have never seen Clank so angry and so worry. We had a long talk about everything. Believe me, it was hard and revealing. I bet one of those magazines would have loved to be in the room. By the end of the day, everything was settled. I remember fall asleep that night thinking never make Clank angry.

Someone else decide to conquer the universe. Most importantly, it was Verdin. No one mess with Verdin while I am here. With the aid of the Galaxy Rangers, we were able to clear off the planet. It leaded to bigger problem with Dr. Nefarious. I think his IQ was high as Captain Qwark. Speaking of Captain Qwark, he came back and was made lead of our mission. In other words, he gave the orders and I had to run around the universe doing what he should be doing. It made me so sick and tired. I could do fine by myself but I was just normal Ratchet. No one important even the president thought of me as some chuffer. In eyes of the media, I was a nobody.

I really didn't try to think about that. People and robots I saved were the ones that matter. Clank would get fan mail but my fan mail was different from his. He would read them and he would hear the people on the streets. After one of the mission, we were walking back to the ship. Clank looked at me and said he was proud of me. He was honor to have me as a best friend. I was shocked. I asked him what brought that on. He smiled as he waved his hand toward the Galaxy Rangers who salute us as we passed. I kneed down to the ground and said to him that I was honor to have great friend to watch my back. His green eyes light and he smiled a little. We didn't need anymore words between us. We just knew.

Of course, I felt like an idiot when I didn't know my best friend got swap with a fake. I didn't want to look at Clank when I free him from the cage. The most amazing thing was he didn't blame me. He blamed himself. What a pair we are! We blame ourselves for this mess.

I guess that is what friends are for. Why do I have feeling that we are going to have a long talk about that event later?

I worry about that later. I was about to jump into my final battle with Dr. Nefarious. I lock my gun into place as I take a deep breath.

"It has been a lifetime plus two years, Clank." I said.

"Ratchet?" Clank said.

"It has been two years since we meet. It seems like a lifetime." I said.

"That is has been. Do you have any regrets about your decisions?" Clank said.

"Never. Do you?" I said.

"No." Clank said.

"Then let do this again." I said.

The End.


End file.
